Christmas Time
by Astridic
Summary: That word has been hushed. It's almost a joke. The idea of Christmas has somehow become dumb. Oneshot.


Christmas Time

* * *

 **[ How were we to know – ]**

She shivered, clutching her arms closely, shoving them up to her armpits for warmth. Cursing herself for having no pockets, she spun in a whole circle. They were late. Snow was slowly falling onto the white ground, more and more piling up.

 _Beep. Beep._

Gingerly, she shoved an ice cold hand into her pocket, and took out her phone. "Sorry Rima, darling, something came up at work, so Mama and Papa can't make it. You'll be able to make something at home, right? We've left money for you on the worktop." She scowled.

 **[ that the cold would be freezing ]**

"Wrong _again,_ Nadeshiko. My, my, what's the matter with you today?" The dancer stopped in his tracks once again, lowering his floral fan.

"I'm sorry, Mother," the boy dropped his gaze to the floor. "I'm simply tired from all the school work, that's all."

"Well, maybe if your _Guardian_ work is cutting too much time away from your dance, you should quit going." His mother replied instantly, capturing the horrified boy's gaze with a glare. "Try once again, Nadeshiko."

She raised a hand to signal that the music should be turned on, and immediately, it played. He was getting sick of this song. He'd heard it so many times, and that was only _today_. The recital was in three weeks. Why was his mother so _worried?_

Oh. He knew why. Of course he did. A forced smile appeared on his face as he started dancing again, slowly raising his fan.

 _Because she didn't think he was good enough._

 **[ and the world would be white ]**

This wasn't how it goes. He wasn't meant to be practising a dance all day for a recital that will _never_ get him famous. She wasn't meant to be standing out in the cold for God-knows how long waiting on her parents who would _never_ show up.

Today was a special day, and they were supposed to be filled with joy, opening presents and spending time with their families, like they did every year. It was a _tradition._

But instead they both cried when they thought no one was looking, because they thought – no, they _knew_ – that Christmas would never be the same again.

Oh, how they wished for someone, _anyone_ who cared to spend Christmas with them. They thought to Amu, but remembered that her family were Christmas maniacs, and were probably having the time of their lives right now, leaving Rima to wonder when that happy picture would start to crack, just like hers did.

 **[ But no-one is leaving presents tonight ]**

Years passed. No-one mentioned _that_ word. The whole _idea_ of Christmas was dumb to them, and they wondered why their friends were foolish enough to be excited about it. Their happiness hadn't broken yet. How had they _believed_ in the concept in the first place?

How stupid, Rima thought, blowing into her hands for warmth as she waited for the rest of the Guardians to show up. They'll be let down soon enough. Next to arrive was Rima's enemy, the purple-headed crossdresser. He too, had always become quiet when December had turned up at the end of the year. They warily greeted each other with a nod of the head and stood in companionable silence until another Guardian had shown up.

 **[ December has become another sad month ]**

Yaya and Amu had dragged Rima onwards towards the centre of the city, where all the glowing lights emitted from, and the tree. The Christmas tree was huge this year, she has to give credit to the city's council. They did a good job. It was already time for snow to start falling, and secretly – even though she wouldn't tell anyone – she wished that they would still get excited about silly things like snow and how huge the tree was. Just so she knew they hadn't changed.

Rima caught glimpses of people dressed as Santa, and toys and sweets and chocolate and lights and carrots and cookies that children would buy to give Santa tonight. There were families out getting in hot chocolate and crackers, full of smiles and-

And –

And she could imagine their loved ones smiling all day long, spewing bad jokes and drinking brandy with music and games in the background, watching old movies until it got dark, with silly Christmas jumpers and glittering Christmas trees, the smell of cinnamon soaring through the air, and -

And she wondered –

For once she wondered why she hates this concept of Christmas. She remembers how good the Christmas' were, before her kidnapping and the fights.

 **[ Yeah, remember how good it could be ]**

Nagihiko plodded on through the thick snow. Why wasn't school closed today? He stomps past an alleyway, and pauses when he sees something shining in the dull winter light. He turns his head towards it and stared.

"What on Earth is _that?_ " Looking closely, he realised it was tinsel. Half of it was shoved in a rusty trash can and the other half was covered in mud with a few bristles of gold sticking out here and there. Just like his and everyone's image of Christmas now, he supposed. But he was getting rather sick of it. He missed the happiness. Everyone's excitement had died down and now... Now there was nothing.

"Nagihiko!" He whipped around as soon as he heard his voice. To his surprise, Rima came rushing over to him. "Rima-chan?"

"I.." She panted, resting her hands on her knees. "Have an idea. Can you help?" Her cheeks were flushed with life as she pushed back her curls. He grinned.

"Well, you know me. I can never say no to a cute girl." He winked. She rolled her eyes, but came closer to him.

"Okay, this is what we're gonna do.."

 **[ And so, when the sun rose on Christmas ]**

There wasn't much they could do as it was such a late notice, but in a day they had managed to get everyone to meet in the Royal Garden, and put up some Christmas decorations. Nagihiko made a cake and Rima bought snacks from the store. They hung up mistletoe at certain places. They'd be sure to catch at least _one_ couple in the act.

It was early afternoon when everyone started arriving, welcomed to Christmas carols sung by Nagihiko and Rima. They'd promised to each other that they wouldn't let anyone leave until they were smiling.

"Did you guys prepare all this yourselves?" Amu asked incredulously. " _Why?_ " Nagihiko and Rima exchanged side glances.

"We missed the old days when Christmas was special," Nagihiko confessed. "Although, all of this was _Rima_ -chan's idea. Not mine."

Tadase smiled. "Really, you should've told us so we could've helped, right guys?"

"Waah! Yaya has missed this so, so, so very much!" Yaya wailed, bursting into tears.

"A-Ace!" Kairi ushered her over to a chair to calm down while she blubbered about him calling her 'Ace'. The party soon got started, with a mix of Christmas carols and Utau's songs playing in the background. For the first time in a while, Rima beamed. Had she really missed out on so much fun over the years? She gazed over the scene. Ikuto and Tadase were fighting over Amu under mistletoe, Yaya was stuffing her face full of cake while Kairi tried to drag her away from the tables, Kukai and Utau were having some sort of dance competition, and Nagihiko...

She couldn't see him. She whipped her head from left to right – almost comically. How did he just disappear?

"Aw, Rima-chan, were you looking for me?" Nagihiko rested an arm on her head, letting out a chuckle. She scowled.

"Do I _look_ like I'm a table or something to lean on? Go away, Fujisaki."

"Of course you do, Rima-chan. But you're too tall to be a table; perhaps a stool or something?" But even he couldn't keep her smile away for long. Now, in this dull misery that we call winter, there is something to look forward to. An old excitement for Christmas comes travelling back to them and makes them happy about the mere thought of Christmas, just like the good old days.

Because there's sweeties and chocolates, toys and lights, carrots that they'd put out for Santa tonight. There was hot chocolate and smiles, laughter from their loved ones who they haven't seen in a while. There were crackers and bad jokes that came with it, and music and games, with Christmas jumpers and glittery trees and the smell of cinnamon drifting in the air.

And –

And Rima thinks –

The party, even though her parents weren't there, was _perfect._

* * *

 **A/N: Merry Christmas! Did you all get all the presents you wanted?**

 **I certainly did! C: I'm sorry, this is so, so bad. But I got the idea and had to write it! Like omg aah. But I only got the idea yesterday, so it was kind of rushed in order to get it out for today. Oh well, here's a little omake: When the party ended, they made a promise to have a Christmas party each year, because if they didn't, one of the other members would hunt them down and drag them to it.**

 **I would've made a little future scene but I'd have no idea what to do for it! Also, a little note; exams are coming up, so I think this may be the last update in a while. Probably until February. Unless I get** ** _really_** **procrastinate-y.**

 **Anyway, I need to go eat the tonnes of chocolate I got! Bye!**

 **\- Jo**


End file.
